New Life, New Help
by ClosetKey
Summary: After their marriage, the lives of Peter and Mary Jane Parker begin to change, especially after a man they thought left in the past comes back into their lives, and is intent on harming, or even killing Peter. WARNING: VERY AU!
1. The Wedding

Title: New Life, New Help

Summary: After their marriage, the lives of Peter and Mary Jane Parker begin to change, especially after a man thought left in the past comes back into their lives, and is intent on harming, or even killing Peter. And sometimes, even superheroes need some help. AU MJ/P R&R please!

Disclaimers: I do not own Spiderman, or any characters in Spiderman, ect.

A/N: What a surprise! Another story inspired by my constant daydreaming. Flame to your heart's content, but know that such flames will be ignored completely. (Again, plenty of fire extinguishers back here.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You may now kiss the Bride." The pastor declared with a happy, knowing smile, and with that, Peter Parker lifted the veil off of his bride's face and leaned in to give her a long, sweet kiss. When they broke apart, both Peter and Mary Jane were smiling largely as the small, but joyful crowd clapped as flower petals floated played in the soft wind encompassing the secluded hilltop. Sitting in the front row was May Parker, who was wiping tears of joy away from her eyes as she finally witnessed her nephew marrying the beautiful woman whom she'd always paired him with. They were such a sweet couple. A match made in heaven. An onlooker to their relationship would say that they were a horrible match - A Broadway star and a freelance photographer? It would never happen. Not in the real world. But to someone who knew the both of them, it was the sweetest thing one could imagine.

Walking back down the isle with Mary Jane's hand in his, Peter considered this day the happiest day of his life. Leaning over so that his mouth was by MJ's ear, Peter whispered,

"I told you I always imagined you getting married on a hilltop." He smiled a gleam in his eyes, full with emotion. This statement alone was enough to bring tears to Mary Jane's eyes. Words having abandoned her mouth, she could only finish the sentence for him.

"And you were the groom." She smiled as they sat down inside the black car that would take them to the reception. Ignoring their driver completely, Peter nodded with that small, innocent smile of his, making MJ's heart melt. Tears streaming down her face silently, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around her husband. Her Tiger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the reception, which was held inside a small, wood paneled church, After much celebration, food, and merriment, Mary Jane departed to speak with her mother, and Peter with his Aunt May.

"Mary Jane, are you sure about this? I don't want you to be hurt." MJ's mother questioned. Her forever tired eyes pleaded that her daughter not make the same mistake that she had. Mary Jane smiled softly.

"Surer than sure." She smiled bigger, her eyes going off to some distant place. "Peter has always been the one, whether I knew it or not. He's my hero." MJ inwardly laughed at her title for Peter at the end of her sentence. It had quite a literal meaning to it, as Peter's alter-ego, Spiderman, had indeed saved her life on many occasions.

"Alright…" Her mother didn't seem completely convinced, but was happy with her daughter's answer. "But you tell me if he starts to-"

"I know mom. I promise." Mary Jane cut her off. She didn't want to hear anyone –not even her mother, accuse Peter of abusing her. Who would even consider such a thing? He was possibly the sweetest, cutest, caring and considerate being ever to walk the earth. Nodding with a sad, yet happy smile, her mother leaned in and gave her a hug. 

"Now you do not only have my blessing, you have my happiness."

"Thank you, mom. But you're the one I worry about why don't you-"

"Oh, don't trouble yourself with such things on your wedding day, Mary Jane. This should be a happy occasion." She smiled, "Now go back to that charming husband of yours." MJ nodded, the title of 'husband' still catching her off guard. She still couldn't believe that she was married. Mrs. Parker… Now _that _would take some getting used to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May Parker laughed happily as she hugged her nephew.

"Oh Peter! I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you! I always knew you two would end up together. And as your aunt and guardian, I couldn't be happier." She smiled as she surveyed Peter with a beaming smile. "And yet, to think, my nephew, Peter Parker, is married! It's all almost too much." May sighed. She had only a few months ago learned of Peter's alter-ego, and since then was still letting the fact sink in. Now that he was married, she was more than a little overwhelmed. But not to say that she wasn't happy, because she was. She was happy for him and Mary Jane, and doubly as proud of him for what he did on a day to day basis for the city of New York. Without him, she wouldn't still be around.

"Thanks, Aunt May." Peter hugged her back, he himself unable to say much. He was just as overwhelmed as she was, perhaps a little more. It was very surreal, getting married. Especially to a girl whom he'd only dreamed of talking to in his youth, much less marrying. So wrapped up in his thoughts, was he, that Peter hardly noticed when his wife slipped a hand around his arm.

"Pete?" The bright-smiled red head brought him out of his thoughts, though he still couldn't focus clearly.

"Hmm?" He asked, his eyes holding a slightly glazed look to them.

"The car is waiting for us." Mary Jane smiled at Peter's aloofness.

"Oh." Peter said with a small blush, heading for the small black car, which would carry them to their honeymoon trip. It wasn't an exotic, fancy trip, they were going to a California vineyard for a week, but it was perfect to them. And best of all, it was planned out so that no one would find them. No press, no criminals, and no Mr. Jameson. Though it would be different when they got back, considering that no one in the celebrity world knew that the Broadway and movie star, Mary Jane Watson, was now in fact Mary Jane Parker. However an odd decision it was, MJ and Peter had decided early on that they not make their marriage public.

As they were thoroughly rained upon by rice, the couple made their way to the car, both smiling and waving through the window as the car drove away. Back at the old, cobblestone pavement, two elderly women prayed for their newlywed children, for a safe and happy marriage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter Parker watched the first small rays of morning glowing over the New York skyline, his legs swinging over the railing on his airy balcony of his small, but pleasant apartment. Well, should he say _their _apartment. He was now sharing his home with his wife, Mary Jane. Besides the very untimely interruptions of his job, their marriage had gone relatively smoothly the first seven months. Yes, they argued, yes, they disagreed, but that was a part of marriage. There wasn't a married couple on earth that didn't argue. But they always made up in the end, if it was hours, days, or even weeks after a fight; they would always apologize to one another, a make up usually filled with hugs, kisses, and possibly a dose of crying on MJ's part. But they were defiantly happy.

Peter smiled. He was thoroughly blessed to have such a wife as Mary Jane. She understood why he did what he did, and she accepted him for what he was. He could tell her anything, and she would always allow him to do his duty, even if it meant sacrificing a few hours of their time together. But he was brought out of his thoughts as the slender hands of the woman of interest wrapped themselves around his waist.

"What are you doing up so early, Tiger?" MJ cuddled into Peter's back, her bed voice making it clearly evident that her mind's eye viewed him as a large pillow. Peter smiled.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Sleeping Beauty."

"Hmm… A certain superhero woke me up. I thought you were supposed to be all sneaky and stealthy." MJ argued her face still squashed against his back, muffling her voice. Peter looked over his shoulder.

"Am I?"

"Mmmhmmph."

"I see… And who made this rule?"

"It's not a rule. It's an assumption." MJ smiled at her own smart-allacness. Peter playfully rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Oh. And so who made this_ assumption_?"

"All those people who write the comic books." MJ sighed happily as she buried her face further into Peter's fresh scented shirt, confident that that would resolve their banter. Peter smiled as he turned around, momentarily upsetting his wife, and gave her a warm hug.

"Well one sneaky, stealthy superhero thinks that one sleepy, bed-headed movie star should go back to bed." Not putting up much of a fight, MJ let Peter guide her back to their bed, tucking her in like a child.

"I love you, Tiger." She said sleepily.

"You too, Red." Peter placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, and then reached for the red and blue suit sitting by his bed stand and head for the bathroom to get changed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we are! The first chapter. I reassure you, it will get less sappy as we go along, though it will still be romantic (You know me…) And so for all of you who are gagging on the sap, I hope you can see the light at the end of the tunnel. ) R&R, and look out for the next chapter!


	2. An Unexpected Invitaion

_VRRRRRRooooooooVVVRRRRRRRooooooooVRRRRRRooooOOOKKKKSSSZZZ!_

Mary Jane Parker sighed as she turned off her once-again-stalled vacuum cleaner. Of all things they needed to invest in right now, it was a vacuum cleaner. Not that they needed to save money, as the actress was quite wealthy from the salaries she had been given in the past. Yes, the Parkers were very stable financially, but sometimes the shopping part of having a 'wealthy' lifestyle got put off on the 'to do later' list. Putting the aged machine aside, she picked up her keys and headed for the car. Time to go the appliance store.

As she drove through the New York traffic, buzzing past taxis and busses, the red head spotted a familiar speck in the sky as she was about to park by one of the many meters lining the streets. As the red and blue figure flew above her head, people pointed and shouted as Spiderman went off to save the day once again. MJ made it a point to step up on the sidewalk. And sure enough, wailing sirens soon followed New York's hero, whizzing past Mary Jane's car as fast as the eye could see. People idolized him, people adored him, and people loved him. And yet, Mary Jane had the privilege to know who Spiderman was. Not only that, she was married to him.

Praying her daily prayer that he would return home safely at the end of the day, she turned back to the business at hand. Her hopelessly dirty carpet. As she strolled casually into the store, she rolled out a large (slightly squeaky) cart out of the long line of them, and headed for the vacuums.

'Bissell 2X'… Never heard of it. 'Dyson Ball'… Too hard to control. 'Dyson Pet Allergen'… Neither she nor Peter had allergies. Or pets, for that matter. 'Hoover Windtunnel'… Hmm… That might work. It looked like it worked well enough. She'd had a few good Hoovers before. And the price wasn't horribly outrageous, either. With some effort, Mary Jane heaved the large box up into her large cart, and then headed off for other things. A woman can't just go into a store and get _one thing. _That would be just plain wrong. After she picked up a floor lamp for the living room, a new mirror for the bathroom, and a nifty knife rack for the kitchen, MJ was satisfied that that would be a fine purchase. For the hardware store, at any rate. As soon as the kind young man finished helping her load up her car, she headed back home.

Before she reached the front door, however, she stopped by the landlord's office to collect the daily mail. After she got back, she tossed it on the counter, intending to go through it after she had tested her new Hoover.

VRRRRRRRRRRooooooooooooVRRRRRRRooooooooooKSSSSsssKKK! VRRRRRRooooooo…

Yes! A vacuum that worked without stalling! This was making Mary Jane's day. Moving from room to room with no loud, harassing stalls in her new toy, she decided to set up the lamp and knife rack. After that was done, MJ decided to sit back and admire her work for the day. To the light of the new lamp, she sorted through the mail. Bills, Bills, Paycheck, Thank-you note from her friend, Oooh, an acting magazine. Hmm… A catalog for Peter, a letter from Aunt May…

_RRRRRRING! RRRRRRING!! RRRR-_

"Hello?"

"_Mary Jane? Is that you?"_

"Aunt May? I haven't hear from you in a while, how've you been?"

"_Oh, fine, just fine, dear. How are you and Peter doing? Is Peter there?"_

"Oh, we're fine… Peter's not here he's out saving the world, as usual." Mary Jane considered for a moment just how ridiculous that would sound to the average person, but then again, it didn't wound a bit weird to her.

"_Oh, sometimes I wonder if he ever takes a break. Oh well, anyway, I was just calling to tell you that your mother received a letter in the mail for you –I guess someone didn't know that you had moved. I also recently received one, but it was for Peter. The mailman said that they had to track me down, because it was mailed to my old address. It seems there is a five year high school reunion coming up in a week or so. I didn't know they had five year reunions…" _Mary Jane's brow furrowed as she listened to the woman's voice, considering her words.

"Oh? Do you mind if Pete comes by later and picks them up – Wait, do you have just one or do have both?"

"_Oh no, I have both, your mother said she had no use for it, and not at all! I would love it if Peter stopped by. I haven't talked to my dear nephew in quite a while. Please send him over!"_

"Alright, will do! You'll be alright 'til then?"

"_Aren't I always, dear?" _MJ laughed at the spunkiness of the elderly woman.

"Of course. Goodbye, Aunt May."

"_Goodbye, Mary Jane."_

_Click!_

Mary Jane leaned on the countertop, a confused look on her face. A five year reunion? That was a new one.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash Thomson sat at his desk, preparing invitations to the 'five year high school reunion'. Who cared if it was usually ten years, not five? He sure didn't. Though he didn't exactly like writing letters, it would all be worth it in the end. He knew Mary Jane Watson. She would defiantly come. And when she did, he would make her hook back up with him. Not only was she pretty, she was rich.

And he was intent on making her his wife. He would have already had if that stupid fight at the graduation hadn't happened. He wouldn't be doing that again, that was for sure.

He had watched his red-headed ex girlfriend on TV for nearly two years now. And after each job she would just get richer and richer. And all that money was calling to him. Well, the money and the girl who earned it, that is. She was just as hot as they day he first saw her, if not more. And he knew for a hard cold fact that she would come to any reunion. She was too sentimental not too.

Now. Just to get all the rest of those cursed invitations out, too.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"MJ? MJ, I'm ba- Hey, when did we get this lamp?" Peter landed with a thud on the balcony and soon afterwards removed his mask.

"Hey, Pete! And I got the lamp earlier today. Good 'ol faithful finally died." MJ turned around from her book reading momentarily to answer her spouse's question.

"Oh… So, our vacuum died and you replaced it with a lamp? How does that work?" Peter seemed confused.

"No, silly. I got a new vacuum _and _a lamp. Dosen't the carpet look a lot cleaner?"

"Umm… Yeah, yeah, I guess." Peter looked at the tan flooring beneath him while MJ rolled her eyes. However cute and baby-faced he may be, Peter was defiantly a man at heart.

"You got a camera catalog in the mail today."

"Did I? Great. I need some new timers."

"What? I thought you just bought some, didn't you?" MJ once again turned around, this time putting down her book. Peter rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, yeah…"

"And?"

"Well, you know how I web those in place?" 

"Oh dear. Do I want to know?"

"Well, I can't get the webbing of either of them. Meaning I can't replace the batteries." Peter looked like a child who had just done something wrong as he stood in front of his wife.

"Oh. Well, get what you need. Anyway, go put some real clothes on, Pete, before someone sees you" Mary Jane turned back around in her chair, and could hear Peter walk into their room and shut the door, a few moments afterwards walking back out in a pair of dark jeans and a blue t-shirt. Usually what he wore when he wanted to stay around the house for the remainder of the day.

"Tired?"

"Very." 

"Makes sense… I saw you earlier with that car chase – that was a chase, wasn't it?"

"Mmmhmmm." Peter groaned as he stretched out on the couch.

"I thought so… Oh! Pete, by the way, your Aunt called earlier, about a letter she got… Apparently there is a 'five year high school reunion' party coming up – in about a week, I think. I told her that –"

"Wait, five year, aren't those usually held at the ten year mark?" The familiar red flag known as his 'spider sense' was flying high in Peter's head.

"That's what I thought. But hey, it could be a new trend. Anyway, I told May that you'd go by and pick the letters up, since they are really ours."

"Alright… Does that mean I have to get dressed again?

"Well no, just don't go to close to the hustle and bustle, and you'll bee fine. After all, you're the only one who can get decent pictures of yourself, and you wouldn't do so out of suit. Or, you could take the car." MJ casually listed his options. Peter looked out the window, observing the five 'o clock traffic.

"I think I'll take the express route."

"Alright. Don't eat too much pie, Tiger." MJ teased. His aunt always had a fresh pie for when her nephew turned up.

"Yes, Ma'am." Peter smiled and went over to give her a quick goodbye kiss before leaping from their balcony window, swinging off towards his Aunt's apartment.

After finishing half of her book, glanced up at the clock – Half past six. Hmm… She would normally start dinner, but there was no telling whether or not Peter was coming back for dinner. She smiled. He was lucky to be related to May Parker. Normally, Mary Jane would have gone, but this time she felt the need to let Peter have some time alone with his Aunt. They may be married, but they both needed some space from time to time. If he did come home, they could always order pizza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK! I am really sorry cut off where I did, but my plot bunnies abandoned me right there. Kahumpht. I'll have to get them back later. Review, please!


	3. Puzzles to Solve

A/N: Ahhhh! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… Ug. Life can get in the way, sometimes.

Chapter 3: Puzzles to Solve

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter landed with a soft thud as he entered the window to the quaint apartment.

"Peter? Is that you?" Aunt May peered around the corner, a towel and dish in her hand. Peter turned to face his aunt.

"Yep!" Stepping forward to hug his aunt, Peter was completely oblivious as to how unkept his hair appeared. Returning the hug, May mirrored the smile that decorated her nephew's face.

"Well it's good to see a familiar face. And what on earth have you done to your hair?" Aunt May smoothed the unruly brunette strands out, their owner standing patiently in front of her.

"Probably the wind."

"You weren't wearing your suit?" 

"No… I had _just _gotten dressed when MJ asked me to come by here." May nodded, and then wiped her hands on her skirt.

"I see… Well, please, Peter, come inside." The elderly woman hurried ahead of her tall nephew, her voice trailing back to him. "Actually, I just finished baking an apple pie when I heard you…" Peter smiled. He loved his aunt. Almost like an extremely close grandmother. With extraordinary baking skills.

Seating himself on a homey green sofa, Peter looked around the apartment he hadn't been here since his aunt had redecorated. Paintings of flowers and trees adorned the striped walls, along with several little knick-knacks and accessories. Among which were several of Peter's Spiderman pictures, one of Peter without his mask hanging above them. As he followed the array of photos, he found several of May, Many with Uncle Ben. Peter sighed. He missed his uncle so much… There were several pictures of him, at varying ages, the majority of them portraying a nerdy boy with thick glasses and non-existent muscles. But then, around the time he turned eighteen, there was a significant change in his picture. Having lost the glasses, and now sporting an enviable build, the only thing that looked the same was his sweet smile. Next to those were a couple of him and Mary Jane. Both scenes were engraved in Peter's mind. He smiled. One was from when Peter had proposed, and the other from their wedding.

"I can't tell you how many times I've re-arranged those." May commented, catching Peter looking at the photo-covered wall. Peter looked over at her.

"They look great, Aunt May." May smiled dreamily.

"Hmm… I remember when you first sent me that picture of you and Mary Jane." Aunt May motioned towards the frame which held a photograph of Mary Jane displaying her engagement ring proudly as she and Peter kissed. A picture of a couple kissing wasn't normally displayed in a household, Peter considered, but it seemed to sit well with his Aunt. Not many a person saw it besides May, MJ and himself anyway. He was brought out of his thoughts as May continued. "I think that email nearly gave me a heart attack! You could've at least warned me." Aunt May looked accusingly at her nephew.

"I'm sorry, Aunt May. I think I was just too exited to type anything. If I did, it would've been gibberish, anyway." Peter smiled at his aunt. Returning the smile, May sat down across from Peter, setting a dish of ice cream and apple pie in front of him, picking it up carefully as to not spill the quickly melting ice cream.

"How is Mary Jane these days? She said she was fine, but something in her voice told me otherwise." May asked, staring down at her dish of pie. Peter looked up.

"She's fine, I believe… A bit stressed with her newest role, I'd say, but otherwise… I can't really think of anything that would be bothering her." Peter dismissed the subject, but May seemed unconvinced. Peter noticed this rather quickly. "Is something wrong, Aunt May?"

"Oh no… Just, call it a woman's intuition; I'm sure there's something bothering her." May took a small bite at her pie, looking up at Peter to see his response.

"Huh." Peter looked deep in thought for a moment as he stoically took a bite of pie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MJ?" Peter whispered. It was late. He hadn't expected to stay at his Aunt's house so long. Seeing that his wife was no longer awake, he quietly snuck into his room. Making out a human form under the blankets, Peter nodded as he glanced at the clock. Eleven ten. Late. Removing his shirt, he climbed into his bed next to Mary Jane, gently pushing back some of her red hair so that he could see her face. She leant into the touch with a small smile, which made him smile. Saying a quiet goodnight, he settled down to go to sleep.

He would ask her if there was something wrong in the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

_Oh, for crying out loud…._

_BzzzzzzzZZZZBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

_What in the good green world was it this time?!_

Peter snapped his eyes open. Glaring menacingly at the window next to his bed, he was less than happy to hear sirens blaring from the outside. In normal circumstances, he would ignore it and go back to sleep, but his buzzing spider sense was screaming at him to go out and do his duty. Sighing quietly, he looked over at his wife. Envying her deep, serene sleep, he got up. Slipping into his suit, he made sure to be as quiet as possible.

1:03. so, he'd only been asleep for about two hours. Better than nothing, he supposed. As the sirens drew nearer, Peter silently walked around to Mary Jane. Giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, he slipped his mask over his face, and then opened the window shutters to leap into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash Thomson could have screamed. A speeding ticket?! It wasn't even two in the morning, for crying out loud! Cops were actually up at this time of day? What were they, vampires?

"Sir, I'm going to need to see your driver's license." A mustached police officer bent down to look in the window of the old brown car. After a good amount of digging, and a long string of curses, Flash thrust the small rectangular object out the window, into the patient cop's hands.

"I still don't see why I'm getting this ticket," He fumed, "I wasn't even going three miles over-"

"Son," The cop looked at him with stern, aged eyes, "You were going eighty miles plus. You were speeding big time. And I'm afraid that you're going to have to come downtown with me."

"What?! Why you-" Flash's ears turned red as the veins in his forehead swelled.

"Come along, Son."

"Don't call me that!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter swung quietly towards the commotion. His spider sense was still buzzing, though not as intense as before. Once he reached the scene, he realized that it wasn't a chase, rape, mugging, attempted suicide, or any crime of interest. It was a speeder. Now why in the _world _would he wake up at one in the morning for a _speeder_? Frustrated but curious, he lowered himself down so that he could listen into the conversation.

"_Son, you were going eighty miles plus. You were speeding big time. And I'm afraid that you're going to have to come downtown with me."_

"_What?! Why you-"_

"_Come along, Son."_

"_Don't call me that!"_

Peter raised his eyebrows under his inverted mask. _He sure is a feisty little fish. Maybe a drunk. _But still, woken up for a _speeding case?! _What was so dangerous about this guy?Lowering himself in a way so that he could follow the beings covered in shadow, Peter considered the speeder's voice… It sounded familiar, from somewhere…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash had visions of tossing this cop into a nice, thick, hard building. Maybe he could use a right – left punch combination then a kick to- What was _Spiderman _doing here?! Did he come just to mock him? That little web-brained idiot who considered himself a hero… Chills of anger rolled down his spine. He was there for everyone. He saved all of New York, once. But was he there when his parents were in trouble? Was he there to save them from an armed man – killer? Was he there when he had to listen to the screeching of his mother's dying breath? No. He was never there. He showed up for every other chase, but the one that took both of his parents, he wasn't at that one.

And he hated him for it.

The cop had also realized the wall crawler's presence, it seemed.

"Spiderman! Is something wrong?" The cop treated him with reverence. _Ill – placed, undeserved, disgusting reverence for the wall-stalker. _Flash thought.

Though upside down, Spiderman held up a hand.

"Oh no, I was just around." He shrugged. "Heard sirens, thought I'd come to check it out, that's all. Everything alright?" He glanced over at Flash, unknowing as to who it was.

"Yes Sir. Just another speeding case, that's all." Spiderman nodded, still staring at Flash, trying to determine if he had seen him before or not.

"I understand." Peter then posed himself to climb away, "But just one thing," he started,

"What's that?" The officer asked, obviously, he was fond of the tights-clad hero.

"Remember to get some sleep. I know that's where I'm headed!" The spider joked. Chuckling, the cop agreed. And with a salute, Peter swung away. "Give the chief my regards!" He shouted back as he started back towards his home, and thus, his bed.

_BzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZ!_

More work. Just what he needed. _Oh well… _he thought, _I'm up and at 'em. Might as well. _With a sharp change of direction, Peter trailed the red and blue flashing lights down the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hovering between sleep and consciousness, Mary Jane could hear the ceiling fan humming above her head. Soon her heart beat in tempo to its lulling sound, and soon after her mind was drifting back to sleep. That is, until the window opened with a creak.

Vivid sights and sounds flooded her mind. The Goblin, Dr. Octopus, scary black-clad men… Oh wait… Peter…

"Pete? Is that you?" MJ sat up slowly in bed. Peter froze as he looked over at the bed.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked, worried.

"No no, I'm fine. What are you doing up so early, Tiger?" She asked, glancing at the clock, which read 4:28. Peter shrugged as he took off his mask, gloves, and shoes.

"Long story." He said groggily, his tired voice cracking. Clearing his throat, his started to remove his shirt. Though when he began to peel the bright fabric from his right arm, he hissed in pain. On instinct, Mary Jane rose quickly and went around to her husband. Helping him take the rest of the sleeve off of his arm, she examined his wound. A long, red cut slanted across his upper arm. It wasn't extremely deep, but it was deep enough to make her flinch.

"Pete, what did you do?" She reached up on a shelf for the ever-ready first aid kit.

"Taxi cab shrapnel." Peter used his good arm to hold one end of a bandage down on his arm. MJ sighed.

"Why are they always victim to the most damage?" 

"What?"

"Taxi cabs. They always seem to sustain the most amount of damage in crashes - Especially when you're involved." She smirked. Peter tried to laugh, but could only smile a little.

"Heaven knows that… And I think it's high time for bed." He closed his eyes as his wife finished off bandaging his arm. Nodding with an agreeing yawn, MJ flipped the covers up and crawled under them as her husband half lay, half fell on his bed. God bless whoever invented the isolated coil spring mattress.

With that, he drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary Jane sighed as she watched her husband fall asleep. She would have to tell him sometime… Just… When? Sighing in self-frustration again, she did her best to force her body into sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it! Another chapter! Again, sorry for taking so long. :D

REVIEW, people! (Please?)


	4. Trying to Tell You

A/N: Alright… So. This story is straying away from what I originally planned it to be, but that's ok! (isn't it?) Please tell me if you have any problems and PLEASE tell me if you like it a lot! Thanks to all my readers! (I haven't a clue how many of you there are) Keep on readin'!

------------------

Chapter 4: Trying to Tell You

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peter…" Peter could hear someone calling his name. Hoping like anything that he got enough sleep for the day, he opened his eyes, which soon met with ocean green ones.

"Hmm?" He asked, groggy from sleep. Mary Jane smiled. That smile that stole his ability to speak.

"Mornin', Tiger." She whispered, still smiling, and then leaned in to give him a _very _good morning kiss. After regaining some oxygen, Peter just stared at her.

"Good morning to you too, Red." He said, trying to de-fog his eyes. MJ's beaming smile was gone, but the twinkle in her eyes remained. Upon impulse, he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to him, giving her a crushing hug. After returning the hug, MJ laid her head on the pillow behind them while idly playing with his fingers with her left hand, staring up at him with dreamy eyes.

"I'm really lucky, you know." Her small smile looked very satisfied.

"Hmm… Not as lucky as I am, miss. Sorry to burst your bubble." Peter smiled at his wife,

"Oh really?" MJ raised a challenging eyebrow at him.

"Yes, really." He replied with confidence, rubbing his nose against hers. MJ laughed and kissed him.

"Well maybe we can just assume that our luckiness is equal, hmm?" She still played with Peter's fingers.

"Mmmm…" It was Peter's turn to look distant. MJ looked down at the pale sheets below her. Drawing her hand away from Peter's, she wrung and rubbed her hands, though Peter didn't seem to notice much.

"Hey Pete, I need to talk to you about something." She looked up at him expectantly, though he saw nothing but her eyes. Her beautiful, sea green, eyes…

_"Hey Pete, I need to talk to you about something…" _The words broke through Peter's dreamy thoughts, though the tone in which they were spoken did not quite register. Oh dear… Good heavens please not the color of the living room again… Heaven knew he was a horrible paint-coordinator… Peter desperately tried to think of a subtle change of subject. The weather? No, you idiot… Her eyes? No! Think of something! Pictures… Aunt May… His job… Wait a second. His job. His freelance job. His freelance status was going to be updated by JJ to a full time if he qualified in that meeting… Peter's eyes went wide. That meeting was today. Today meaning this morning. Glancing at the projection clock sitting in the corner, his heart rate jumped a bit. This morning meaning in fifteen minutes.

"Pete? Did you hear me? I need to tell you some-" Before his wife could finish, Pete leapt out of bed with inhuman speed. Flabbergasted, MJ sat up, staring at him. "Peter?"

"I have exactly fifteen – make that fourteen, minutes to get to the bugle, dressed with my portfolio in hand to face JJJ." MJ still looked beyond startled as she rose out of bed.

"What? I thought that meeting was next week…" She followed Peter with her confused eyes as he hurried around the room, shoving on his two suits, Spiderman and business. Leaving the room and soon after coming back with a toothbrush protruding from his mouth, Peter shook his head.

"Nope," He said, tilting his head up so that toothpaste didn't come out of his mouth, "It's today. Unfortunately." Leaving the room once again and returning without the toothbrush just as quickly as before, he shrugged on his jacket, and grabbed his folder of pictures.

"Wait, Pete, I'm trying to tell you something!" MJ looked not only hopelessly confused, but also quite frustrated. She was going to tell him and tell him right now, gosh darn it! Turning, Peter looked at her funny. So this wasn't about the living room walls?

"What is it?" He asked, now not knowing what to expect.

MJ sighed inwardly. This situation would get her nowhere. Sighing again, this time out loud, she fumbled for an explanation.

"Just…" She started, not meeting his eyes. "Be safe. Please." She asked, not completely whole-heartedly, and gave him a warm hug. Returning the hug, Peter wasn't a bit convinced by this 'something she needed to tell him' business. She told him that every single day of his life.

"MJ, what-"

"Go on, Pete. You've got eleven minutes to go and face JJJ." Practically shoving him out the door, carefully avoiding his newly bruised arm, MJ shut the door behind him.

Sighing, Peter set off towards the Bugle. He'd ask her later. But whatever it was, something was defiantly up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary Jane groaned. After her stomach had decided to send up the remains of her breakfast, she had decided to curl up on the couch in her PJs and watch TV. But she didn't really hear any of the reports on the news, or any of the commercials promising a miraculous weight loss pill. All she could think about was this – how on _earth _was she going to tell Peter?! When she was younger, she figured this kind of thing might be easy. How wrong she was. Getting up and walking into the restroom, she ran her hands through her red locks as she stared at her weary reflection. Breaking her statue-like spell, she looked down at her trash can, eyeing the discarded pregnancy test package. Biting her lip, she smiled despite her mood. It was a happy revelation indeed, but there again lied the question that haunted her mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter trudged into his apartment. So much for the job. JJJ couldn't be moved, it seemed, and here he stood, still a freelancer. Well, it was better than nothing, he supposed. He had to suppose that a lot to make life seem sufficient. Just the good 'ol Parker luck.

"MJ? I'm home!" Peter called, wondering just where she was. In their small office, MJ's stomach went into her throat. Well, this was it. And she _was _going to tell him, heaven help her. Stepping out of the small room, readying herself, she smiled at her husband and gave him a welcome-home hug.

"Hey, Pete! How was the meeting?" She asked, concealing her shaking the best she could.

"Eh… Still a freelancer." He looked depressed.

"Oh… I'm so sorry, Tiger…" She hugged him again. "It's better than nothing, though." She said, not knowing how ironic that sentence was. Smiling, Peter nodded.

"I suppose so." He paused, sighing. "Well, how was _your_ day?" He asked. MJ could have laughed herself, but didn't.

"Well… Nothing much, I guess..."

"Alright… I like those kinds of days. But MJ, I do want to ask you, what _did _you want to tell me this morning? Because I don't believe this 'be safe' stuff. You tell me that every single time I go out. MJ laughed nervously.

"Well… I uh…" _Great, _She thought, _So much for not shaking. _She looked down at her shaky hands. "Sit down, Pete."

"What?"

"J-Just… Sit down, please." MJ sat down, and patted the seat next to her, motioning for Peter to join her. Confused but obedient, Peter sat, patiently waiting for his wife to continue. Noting her shakiness, Peter wondered what in the world was going on. Did someone die? Was Aunt May in the hospital again?

"Pete, I…" Mary Jane hesitated.

"Yes?" He prompted, after she paused. MJ grit her teeth. Ok. She would just blurt it out and get it over with before she could decide against it.

"I'm pregnant." Chills of relief ran up her spine. She had said it. She had finally gotten it out of herself after two weeks. But now she was nervous about how he would respond. But, instead of an instant reaction, reality decided to torture her with a long, awkward pause.

"W-what?" Peter stuttered, utterly shocked to say the least.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, this time with more confidence. Slowly but surely, a beaming smile spread across Peter's face. MJ was relieved. Originally, she thought that he might be hesistant, because of his… Awkward job.

"You are?" Peter's eyes were alight, though he still looked beyond shocked.

"Yes." MJ smiled. "So… You're happy?" She asked, eyeing him hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his face contorted in a very odd way. "Of course I'm happy!" Before she knew it, Mary Jane was wrapped in his strong arms, and soon found herself hugging him back with all the strength she had. Needless to say, that was much less than his strongest.

"Pete?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't breath." MJ wheezed as she spoke. Immediately, Peter let go, apologizing many times. After that was settled, Peter still seemed unable to digest this large of a shock.

"So, you mean we're going to be parents?" He asked, bewilderment still written all over his face.

"Yes, Tiger, We're going to be parents." MJ beamed. As the couple held each other in mutual happiness, Mary Jane contemplated the fact that she couldn't ever remember smiling so much in her life. Though her cheeks were sore from smiling, her heart danced in her chest. She was going to be a mommy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

One thousand dollars?! What kind of 'reasonable' fine was that? Flash thought to himself as he scribbled a check and shoved it into the envelope. Gluing it shut, he dreaded to look at his bank account any time soon. The debt piled there would add up to years of a horrible income. Working as a delivery man at a pizza shop wasn't exactly the ideal job job for a twenty-four year old. Switching on his bunny-eared television, Flash once again had to endure the sight of Mary Jane Watson and all her money and fame… He gritted his teeth. She _would _be his wife one day. One day very soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it! I hope it is sufficient. If it is not, feel free to rant to me. But, I apologize, I am not a very experienced writer, and I do what I can. Also, if you would take five seconds of your precious time and review, I would be much obliged.

A/N: By the way… I did say that this story is _**VERY**_ AU, didn't I?


	5. To the Future

Another chapter to post, another plot twist to reveal, and more reviews to collect. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: To the Future

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, after the news had finally sunken in, Peter sat himself in the driver's seat of their car, next to a jittery MJ.

"Ready?" He asked, a small grin pulling at his lips. MJ bit her lip with a small laugh.

"Well, I thought you would be more nervous then me, but… I guess so. As ready as I'll ever be, anyway." Mary Jane rubbed her hands on her thighs.

"Let's go then, before you change your mind." Peter put the car into gear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_DING! DONG!_

A lovely, old fashioned chime sounded as Peter pressed the small button outside his Aunt's home. It was a quiet doorbell, but it was very pretty. For a doorbell, that is.

When the elderly woman answered the door, delight was written all over her face.

"Peter! Mary Jane! Oh, it's good to see you two!" As her fragile arms brought them together for a family group hug, Peter and his wife both smiled and greeted her.

"I haven't seen you both here together in over a month! Please, come in and have a seat." As the couple followed May in, Peter started to seem more nervous. Seating himself on an old, well preserved floral couch, Peter glanced at MJ before speaking.

"Aunt May… You know when I was here a few days ago?"

"Of course dear." May said happily.

"And, you know when you told me that you thought something might be bothering MJ?" Peter asked. He and MJ had talked about this already that morning. May remembered immediately, and her mood dropped a knock.

"Oh, yes… How are you, Mary Jane?" May looked at MJ, concerned.

"Oh, I'm great. But I… Eh… There was something that was bothering me." She started.

"Oh? Is- Is something wrong?" May put down the small cup of tea she had been sipping at. MJ, still not exactly sure how to continue, shook her head.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong…" She searched for the right words. She was ringing out her hands again. Peter picked up for her.

"Aunt May, are you alright with being called 'Grandma'?" Peter asked, a small smile decorating his features. May stared at him for a moment, and soon covered a surprised mouth with her thin hand.

"What?" May looked from Peter to Mary Jane, then back. MJ could no longer contain her smile.

"Aunt May, I'm pregnant." MJ explained. Peter was also smiling sweetly, looking at his Aunt.

"Oh my goodness!" May exclaimed, now covering her mouth with both hands. When she brought them down to her lap, she was smiling largely, thin wrinkles outlining her angular face. She then got up and gave them both a large hug, holding on to her nephew a second or two longer. "Oh, how wonderful! Oh my goodness… I can't believe it!" She looked happily at Mary Jane, and then looked over at Peter. "I told you, a woman's intuition, dear." Peter snorted. Aunt May was always right.

After calming down a bit, the three of them sat down, and May leaned forward in her seat.

"So," she prompted, "How long have you known?" She asked, her eyes alight. Peter looked at MJ as he spoke.

"Well, I only found out yesterday… MJ?" MJ blushed slightly.

"Well, I've known for about two weeks." She said, "Though believe me, it wasn't easy trying to keep it in. Or let it out." This gathered a laugh from the other two.

After nearly an hour of talking, May sighed.

"Well, I am very glad for the both of you." She looked at Peter, then down at a picture on the coffee table. "Ben would have been very proud." She whispered, a small, fond smile appearing on her face as she studied the still frame of her late husband. Peter lowered his head, nodding. He missed his uncle so much… He just wished he could be telling him too, that there would be a new addition to the small Parker family.

MJ laid a hand on Peter's shoulder. She knew that even the mention of his uncle sent him into emotional turmoil. Part of him scolded him for what he did, part of him missed him and grieved him, and part of him looked forward to the day that they would meet again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending the majority of their day at May's house, Peter and Mary Jane both welcomed the soft springiness of their bed when they collapsed at around eleven o' clock.

"So… I guess once I call mom, we'll have our list of announcements checked off, huh?" MJ asked, eyes closed.

"Mmmm."

"Pete?" MJ opened her eyes. Peter's remained shut.

"Hmmm?"

"What are we going to name him or her?" MJ's hand went to her stomach, her smile distant. Peter's brow furrowed as he propped himself up on one elbow.

"Isn't it a little early for naming?" He asked, raising a curious brow at her.

"Oh, is there a set time?"

"Well, I guess not, but…"

"I rest my case. Now." She said, also propping herself up so that they could talk face-to-face. "What do you think?"

"I don't know…" Peter scanned the room slowly, thinking. "I haven't really thought about it. You?" He asked, looking back to his wife.

"Well," she started. Obviously, she _had _thought about it. "I've always liked the name Melody Grace for a girl. She said, smiling dreamily again. Peter had never seen her do that so frequently. Choosing not to comment on it, he smiled as he spoke.

"Melody Grace Parker… That has a certain ring to it. I like it."

"Oh, good! Now… I think it's only fair that you get to choose a boy's name." MJ looked expectantly at him. Peter looked solemn as he answered.

"Ben." He smiled softly, almost undetectably as MJ put her hand on his arm. Of course. They could have another Ben Parker in the house. Mary Jane's hopes changed form having a girl to having a boy. It would make Peter happy.

"Ben… Of course. But, Ben what?" she asked. Peter's brow furrowed

"Well… If anything, not James." Peter thought of JJJ, trying to picture him as a baby. No, a gray haired, cigar smoking, large-lunged baby did not draw the best thoughts to mind. "Isaac, maybe?" MJ tilted her head, readjusting her arm on the pillow.

"Benjamin Isaac Parker... You trying to make a cross between Ben Franklin and Sir Isaac Newton, Pete?" MJ asked, noticing the names.

"Well, if you don't like that, there's always,"

"No, I didn't say I didn't like it." MJ interrupted, "I think it would be perfect." She leaned forward to give her husband a kiss. "Because both of his namesakes _and _his father are geniuses." Peter smiled.

"Alright," He said, the word ending in a yawn. "If that is settled, I think I might like to sleep." MJ nodded. The names may change in the future, but right now, it was perfect. Everything was perfect…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bwaha! But beware, the perfect chapters are coming to an end! The Flash meeting is next! Hang tight and (you guessed it) Review!


End file.
